percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Derek Silver
'''Derek Silver '''is a Roman demigod son of Bacchus and a junior Centurion of the First Cohort. He is shown to be good friends with Nia and is also shown to be addicted to Kool-aid. Personality Derek has an addiction to Kool-aid, unlike his previous brother, Dakota, he doesn't care which flavor it is so long as he has three more teaspoons of sugar added in. He also cares for his fellow legionaires and would gladly lay his life on the line to protect and serve them at all cost. He especially seems to be interested in Nia, the Senior Centurion and also shown to be a powerful member of the legion. Derek also seems to have a humor complex to him as well, as to when he mentions a previous conferntation and his various anticts of trying and succceeding in making Nia laugh. He thinks of her as a beautiful girl and might have a crush on her. Its unknown how long its been going on but he doesn't mind the slow paced romance, due to his attention being distracted quickly. He cares a lot about the camp and Nia. Derek doesn't remember a the boy that Nia seems to recall, but it is assumed that he agrees with someone annoying Zeel and Neel due to the fact that they used to be so cranky and now are less. Appearance He is described to be tall, lean and fit. He has straight black hair that covers his forehead and ears and seems to have chestnut brown eyes. He is known to have the appearance of what you wouldn't expect from Bacchus and is shown to hold a gladius on its strap behind his back. He also sports a purple longsleeve shirt and seems to be proud enough to hold the symbol of the the motto for Rome on his back. On his right inner forearm, he has a tatoo that symbolizes Bacchus and underneath it seven marks for the amount of years he has been within Camp. He also seems to have a natural swave smile, that seems to make Nia think he's cute. Powers *ADHD: He is seriously ADHD, having to be the only person capable enough to drink over sugared drinks and still be normal. He also has impeccable skills in combat, he also helps out on a defensive strike unit when it comes to Human Death Ball or Camp Seige. Demigod Abilities *Communication: He can speak with Dolphins, and seems to understand what they are saying and what they want him to do. He often is shown to know how to speak with other animals that include the idea of madness. *Swordsmenship: When he gets enough sugar in his system he is shown to become wild and untamed, this allows his swordsmenship to become even better than before. He is already an impeccable when it comes to combat so when he does get enough sugar he is shown to be even more sharp and alert to others allowing himself to use pure defense and alternate offense. Relationships Friendships Nia Derek is shown to be very caring towards her, and he seems to be great friends with her. He bases his personality over her, as he is shown to have humor and care in his times with her. The two spend alot of time and it could be assumed that Nia might have feelings for him too. It is obvious that Derek has a crush on Nia, but he is also capable of just being friends with her. He also seems to take it slowly when it comes to forging this relationship, knowing that it will happen in due time. Nia also likes his personality, it balances her out, due to the way she is very serious and at times can relax and let loose around him. Mason The two boys know each other, but it is shown that they don't make much of a friendship, due to the fact that Mason seems to care more about either working out or mechanics. Derek thinks its cool how Mason can understands machines, although he has never expressed any interest in it himself. Savannah When Derek first met Savannah he noticed that she wasn't just an ordinary girl, he also was one of the first to think that she was a powerful and interesting demigod that might become stronger than even Nia. Nia agreed, although Savannah never thought it possible. When Savannah was claimed, Derek was proven right as he foresaw her becoming a child of Venus, the Goddess of Desire, and by that extension the only demigod daughter of Venus in over five centuries. Derek doesn't talk with her much, although he does seem to see her around camp. Family Bacchus Derek is shown to have the same addiction that his father has, although he isn't allowed to drink alcohol, he does over dose the sugar in his Kool-aid. Derek has never met his father, but the two of them are shown to be very capable of having similar interest. Bacchus has never made much contact with Dolphins although Derek knows how to communicate with them, this is something that makes no sense although it could be just a switch of aspect when Derek was conseived. Trivia *He share Bacchus's addiction to drinking: although, Derek drinks Koolaid instead of alcohol and Deit pepsi. *He seems to have a crush with Nia, although he is capable of being just her friend. *Derek is a better fighter than his is when he is overdosed on sugar. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Character Page Category:Children of Bacchus